A Secret Saturdays Christmas
by Wolfie Wolftail
Summary: Tis' the season for a Christmas you'll not soon forget! When Zak stays at Jamie's house for the holidays, they soon find themselves under the mistletoe! Here is a story full of family and romantic moments. R&R! sorry for the lack of chapters
1. Oh, Christmas Tree!

Chapter 1

Oh, Christmas Tree!

* * *

It had been awhile since that summer when Jamie Tuesday had met her best friend, Zak Saturday. Now, it was four days until Christmas, and Zak was staying in Seattle for Christmas. Jamie was struggling to get the last ornament on the top of the tree. "Lemme help you with that," Becca, Jamie's older sister who was visiting for the holidays from collage, said hoisting her up. "Thanks," Jamie said, planting the glass orb right under the tree topper, an angel with a black "T" painted on the chest. Everyone stepped back to admire the work they'd done. "Hit the lights, Danny ol' boy!" the kids' British dad, George, pointed to a large switch at the back of the room. Danny ran and flipped the switch, illuminating the room with red, green, and blue lights. The two labs, Sammy and five-month-old Peanut were mesmerized on the couch. Jamie knew right away; this would be the best Christmas ever.

**sorry for the short chapter. i couldn't think of anything else to write :(**


	2. Rudolph the red nosed Danny?

Chapter 2

Rudolph the red nosed... Danny???

* * *

Everyone was gathered around the tv for Movie Night(every Tuesday)to watch Rudolph(Vanessa, age 7, picked it out). Danny had gone to the...you-know-what and he was missing all the good parts. "Where's Danny?!" Vanessa wailed. "He's in the bathroom, shut up!" Jamie said. Suddenly, as the song started, a reindeer charged down the hallway, singing, "Rudolph the red nosed-"

"DANNY????"

"AWWW, how'd you know it was ME?!"

"Um, I don't think there's anyone in this room besides you dumb enough to do that!" Jamie said, laughing so hard she fell on the floor in a laughing fit. Zak joined her as soon as he saw her basicly gagging on the floor. Danny trudged back to the bathroom to change.

_Later..._

Doc and Drew had come over for a night to see the holidays at the Tuesdays. Jamie went over to the window to close the shade, when she noticed something etched in the frost. "Drew!" she said as she backed away. "What's wrong?" Drew concernedly asked. "I-i think t-there's S-Sumerian writing on my window!" she said, as if there was a spider on her nose. "Hmm, let me see..." Drew said, examining the window. She read aloud, "Well done. You have gotten closer to Kur... but you will not discover him. A girl will. Here is a hint: Who's the one person you know who controls every cryptid, like Kur? Jamie will find ... the answer..."

"Oh ... my ... GOD!!!" Jamie almost burst into tears. She hadn't noticed Zak behind her until now. Jamie turned around and cried in his arms. Zak looked at Drew, as if a big ? was over his head. Everyone came around and group-hugged the pair, sympathy in their eyes. "WAIT A MINUTE!!!" Jamie shot up, her nose and eyes red. "The clue! 'Who's the only one we know who has the power to control cryptids?'"

"...Me..."

"OH MY GOD!!!! MY SISTER'S DATING KUR!!!!!!!!" Danny yelled, his hands on his head, running around the living room.

**Dunt, dunt, DAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. A Day of Comfort

Chapter 3

A Day of Comfort

* * *

Well, Wednsday wasn't that exciting(except when Peanut up-chucked the holiday cookies Danny gave him). Zak and Jamie just sat on the couch...all day...doing nothin but sittin... Anyway that's really all that happened. Oh wait I forgot the fact that Becca(sister age 21) was engaged to Joe Jonas(PLEASE FORGIVE ME! MY FRIEND COURTNEY PLAYS AS BECCA, AND SHE PICKED HER BOYFRIEND!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!)


	4. Christmas

Chapter 4

Christmas

* * *

It was about 9:00 and the family was going to bed. "Hey, Zak. Could you...sleep in my room tonight?" Jamie whispered. "Anything for you." Zak felt sympathetic for Jamie.'This is probly more of an impact on her than me,' Zak thought. They walked into Jamie's room.

_In the morning..._

Danny ran into Jamie's room, rushing to get her up for Christmas. He wasn't very suprised by what he saw. He ran to get his camera. _FLASH!_ "HEY MOM, DAD!! COME SEE YOUR LITTLE GIRL!!!!" Danny laughed. "What's wrong ol' chap? Oh my!" George gasped as he veiwed his daughter. His face was bright red. "JAMIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wha- OH! Crap..."

"DOWNSTAIRS NOW!!!!!!!"

The two trudged down the stairs. When they were all downstairs, George gave them a long lecture. Zak giggled a few times by the way george said things like; toogethaa. "Some Christmas this turned out to be," Emily said kissing Jamie's forehead and whispering,"You were just depressed and needed company. I understand." She gave Zak a little wink and he smiled. "Hey wait a minute! We never got to open our presents!" Jamie said rushing into the living room. The first one she opened was the smallest. It was thin and long and hard. She carefully tore the paper, seeing it was from Zak. Inside was a small velvety box. She opened it. Inside was was a golden necklace. The charm was something that looked like an eggbeater with a small, round pearl inside. "Aww. Thank you." Jamie went over and gave Zak a peck on the cheek. He blushed. Suddenly, a leafy thing dangled over their heads. "We'll be friends forever, I promise," Zak said. "Zak, I'd stay by your side till the bitter end." Zak looked up. "Who said the end had to be bitter?" He said, kissing Jamie under the mistltoe.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! I think this means their officially a couple!**


End file.
